KCMT-TV/Campaign Lyrics
These are the lyrics for KCMT-TV's campaigns. National Campaigns Proud As A Peacock (1980-1981) Version 1 :We're Proud! Uh huh, say it again! :48! :We're proud :Of our family :(Proud) We got a lot of history :(Proud) Of our family and friends, and those you love to see again :Make you laugh, make you sing :Fill you in on everything :We're so great, yeah :48! :You're proud! :We've got lots of style :(Proud) We got a lot to smile about :(Proud) From the Moccasins both North and South and where you've been :Those who work, those who play :Those who join us night and day :We're on your side :With Big Sky pride! :We're proud! :We're gonna jump and shout :(So proud) We're the one you talk about! :(Proud) In a special way, we're gonna light your nights and fill your days! :Lewistown, our family :We sure got a lot! :48, Proud as a Peacock! Version 2 :48 is here :With a brand new year :Of special things, proud enough to spread our wings :Proud to say we'll always be :Wherever pride is due :'Cause we're so proud to :Be with you :Take a look and see :Another glimpse of fantasy :We've got comedy and news to keep you on the beat :All of this to make you see :Our reason to be :Proud! :48 is Proud! :48, Proud as a Peacock! Our Pride is Showing (1981-1982) :Lewistown 48, Our Pride is Showing! :Wake up each morning with your friends on Today :Then fun and games just for you :Look who Charlie's talking to :The drama's there for you and me :And don't forget the Queen of Comedy :Lewistown 48, Our Pride is Showing! :We bring adventure to your afternoons :Then Maisy Bunton with the news :Matt and Charles will be there too :We show the world for you to see :We bring you the brightest shows on TV :Lewistown, Our Pride is Showing :The magic keeps on growing :KLWS (and 48), Our Pride is Showing! Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983) :We're 48, Just Watch Us Now! :Just watch us fill your days and nights, :With laughter and with pure delight :We'll take you places where you'd really want to go! :Watch us as we pack the screen, :High Noon to PM Magazine :Montana news you count on when you need to know! :We're 48! (Just Watch Us!) :48! (You'll Love Us!) :48, Just Watch Us Now! :Charlie's Angels (Watch us now) :Family Feud (Watch us now) :Voyagers, Mustangs :We've got it all, Just Watch Us Now! :We're 48! (Just Watch Us!) :Lewistown! (You'll Love Us!) :48, Just Watch Us Now! (x2) Be There (1983-1984) :TV 48 There, Be There! :You can see anything you want to see there :You can be anything you want to be there :It's all free there, free for you and me there but :You've got to be there (Yeah) :NewsTeam 48 there :Don't be late there :When Lewistown should know :48's the place to go :KLWS There, Be There! :You've got to be there (Yeah) :PM Magazine's there :4:30's seen there :Questionnaires and spins and more :Mustangs, Voyagers galore :It'll be you and me there :See what you want to see there :TV 48 There, Be There! :It'll be you and me there :(Lewistown, we're number 1!) :See what you want to see there :TV 48 There, Be There! Let's All Be There (1984-1985) :TV 48, Let's All Be There! :Those special moments when the stars are shining brighter :Make you see the Big Sky in its dark blue pride :Lewistown's 48, Let's All Be There :KLWS, Let's All Be There :Side by side together, growing stronger 'cause we care... :On TV 48, Let's All Be There! :Be There! :Lewistown's 48, Let's All Be There :KLWS, Let's All Be There :Just look around you, we can always show you where... :On TV 48, Let's All Be There! :Lewistown's together in the moments that we share... :Share on TV 48, Let's All Be There! Let's All Be There (1985-1986) :48, Let's All Be There! :We're Lewistown's news team, we're fresh and exciting :And constantly delighting all of you anywhere :We go where the news is, our quality is showing :And together we're growing if you want to be there :It Must Be 48, Let's All Be There :For news and sports and weather, anytime or anywhere :On 48, Let's All Be There! :Hometown Station, Let's All Be There :It must be 48, Let's All Be There :Montana keeps happening, there is magic in the air... :On 48, Let's All Be There! :Our hometown's together in the magic that we share... :On 48, Let's All Be There! Come Home (1986-1987) :Come Home to 48! :Had a day of it, come on home! :There's a place, where you're friends are always waiting for you :Day or night, you can come on home :Home on KLWS! :Come on Home! (Come on Home!) :America. :You know you're looking great! :Come on Home (Come on Home!) :America. :Come Home to 48! :(Ooooooooooooohh!) :Come on Home! (Come on Home!) :America. :Montana is yours to see :Come on Home! (Come on Home!) :America. :Come Home to NBC! :(NBC!) :Come on Home! :Come Home to 48! :(Ooooooohhhh, come on home!) :Come on Home! (Come on Home!) :America. :Come Home to 48! Come Home to the Best (1988-1989) Version 1 :Come Home to the Best, Only On 48! :(Oh!) :Montana's where our home is, :It's where we hang our hat :The people that we care for, :There's just no topping that :And NewsTeam 48's there, :We give it to you straight. :Now a paper you all know :Comes to life a TV show :Spinning questions in a row, :And lively court debates. :The Games in Seoul, :The Series and the Bowl, :Decision '88, :Only on 48! :NBC! :Come join the family :Come Home To The Best (x3) :Only on 48! :(K-C-M-T Lewistown) :(48!) :Only on 48! Version 2 :Come Home to the Best, Only On 48! :(Oh!) :Home is where you'll find us, :We're with you night and day :With everything that binds us, :We're here to show the way :No one does it better, :No one gives you more. :Stick to NewsTeam 48, :Our coverage will be fair and straight, :With programming that's first rate, :For what you're looking for. :48, :The station that's looking great, :You're miles above the rest, :Only on 48! :NBC! :Come join the family :Come Home To The Best (x3) :Only on 48! :(K-C-M-T Lewistown) :(48!) :Only on 48! Come Home to the Best (1989-1990) :Come Home to the Best, Only on KCMT! :(Oooooooohhhh, yeah!) :Our place is your place, :Our house is your house :Come celebrate with us, and you will see :Feel the excitement, sharing that good time :Only something you can believe in! (Hey, hey, hey!) :Only somewhere special you should be! :(Only on!) KCMT, KCMT :Join the family! :Come Home to the Best, Only on KCMT! :(Oooooooohhhh, yeah!) :Our pride is showing, :Our space is growing, :Got the news whenever you want it (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) :Turn to us, NewsTeam 48! :(Only on!) NBC, NBC :Miles above the rest! :(Only on!) KCMT, KCMT :Come Home to the Best! :(Only on!) KCMT, KCMT :TV 48! :Come Home to the Best, Only on KCMT! The Place to Be (1990-1992) :KCMT-TV, The Place to Be! :Comin' to ya! :Ooooh, we've got the hits for you! (Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh!) :News, sports, and weather, :Expect the best in view! :Lewistown 48! :This is the place to be! :KCMT-TV, The Place to Be! Category:Campaign Lyrics Category:Channel 48 Category:Lewistown, MT